Fan-fiction 1 : Chapitre 1, Flash Back
by LilyUchihaDei
Summary: Je voulus lui répondre mais rien ne sort... En revanche, mon visage lui en dit long... Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle... ? Cette phrase est un passage du premier chapitre.


Chapitre 1,

Retour en arrière.

 _[...Fragments de flash back provenant de la mémoire de Deidara...]_

 _POV Deidara,_  
 _La police...Une Sirène d'ambulance... Des cris... La douleur... La lumière qui m'éblouit..._  
 _C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à me rappeler, je ne sais même plus dans quel ordre où même ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, comment les choses se sont déroulées... Où suis-je ? ...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce moi ou bien... Est-ce que je rêve ? ...Non je ne rêve pas... La douleur elle est encore bien présente..._

 ** _« Deidara... ? Vous m'entendez ? »_**

 _...Est-ce que quelqu'un me parle ? Où bien j'imagine cette voix ? Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir..._  
 _  
_  
 _[...20 minutes plus tard...]_

 _Cette lumière... J'arrive enfin à ouvrir mes yeux... J'essaie de ramener ma main jusqu'à mon visage mais, la douleur me rappelle à l'ordre, je la laisse retomber... La lumière est cachée, par quoi ? Qui ? Je finis enfin par ouvrir mes yeux, observant avec difficulté, l'homme qui se tient debout devant moi. Une blouse blanche... Un stéthoscope autour du cou, un stylo épinglé à sa poche...C'est un docteur... Ce qui signifie que je suis à l'hôpital... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal... Ma respiration devient saccadée, j'ai du mal à respirer... Je suis en pleine panique, le médecin tente de me calmer... J'ai mal...Tellement mal... Mes yeux ce ferment à nouveau..._

 _Fin POV Deidara._  
 _  
_

 _[...Du côté d'Itachi...]_

 _Je marche le long de se couloir blanc, les médecins sont de sorti aujourd'hui il y en a de partout... Après ce qu'il s'est passé... Je m'arrête à l'accueil m'apprêtent à demander le nom de chambre de Deidara, mais un docteur qui m'entend, s'approche de moi, me faisant m'asseoir avant de me regarder, de son regard signifient que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 **Médecin : Deidara a fait un arrêt... Ils sont en train d'essayer de la ranimer... Je suis désolé, mais ne perd pas espoir d'accord, elle s'est réveillée une fois, elle peut le refaire... Il suffit juste qu'elle le veuille.**

 _Je voulus lui répondre mais rien ne sort... En revanche, mon visage lui en dit long... Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle... ?_  
 _Pas que je l'aurais souhaité à quelqu'un d'autre mais..._  
 _Il me sort de mes pensées et me tend une boisson qu'il a dû aller chercher pendant que je pensais... Je la saisie et le remercie d'un mouvement de tête._  
 _Fin POV Itachi._  
 _  
_  
 _La soirée avait été longue et Itachi venait tout juste de s'assoupir sur une chaise en attente de nouvelle, il fût rejoint par Kakuzu qui le couvrit de sa veste,_

 _[...Souvenir de la soirée, mémoire d'Itachi...]_  
 _* Flash Back *_  
 _Nous rentrions dans la cafétéria, tout est calme, on s'assoit à une table, Pein et Konan nous annonce qu'ils vont commander, alors chacun d'entre nous dit ce qu'il veut, puis ils s'en vont... Mon regard se posa sur Deidara qui semblait occupé à jouer avec Sasori sur son téléphone, Hidan me donne un coup d'épaule comme pour me dire qu'il avait vu ce regard qu'il avait semblé comprendre, je lui souris et me met à parler avec lui, même en étant concentré j'aperçois le regard de Deidara se lever du téléphone pour se poser je-ne-sais-ou derrière moi, ses yeux s'ouvrit en grand, puis d'un bruit sourd, suivi de près par un cri, une giclé de sang apparaît sur son visage, Hidan tombe de sa chaise et d'un coup, tout le monde se met a crié, je me retourne et voit deux hommes lourdement armer, j'entends d'autres coups de feu, Kakuzu tombe à son tour de sa chaise et par réflexe m'attrape le bras me faisant chuter avec lui, je le relève et le tire en arrière, il s'est assommé en tombant... Je le tire jusqu'à un coin du restaurant. J'entends les sirènes de polices... Faites vite s'il vous plaît... Hidan est toujours au même endroit à côté de sa chaise, il s'est réfugié sous la table... Les battements de mon cœurs accélère tellement que ça devient difficile de respirer... Tout se brouille, j'aperçois une arme pointée sur Deidara, je veux y aller._  
 _  
_  
 **« Itachi ! Réveille toi ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir !** ** _»_**

 _C'est Hidan qui me sort de ce cauchemar, je me réveille en sursaut poussant un cri, qui alerta le médecin de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il me vit en transe sur la chaise, il s'agenouille en face de moi et voulu me montrer de sa main, une personne, je suis son mouvement et tombe nez à nez avec mon père et ma mère qui semblaient inquiets, je les rassurais d'un sourire et ma mère s'approche._  
 _  
_  
 **Mikoto : Itachi, je comprends que tu veuilles voir ton amie... Mais il faut que tu penses à toi et que tu te reposes...**  
 **Itachi : Je reste là...Tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée et en sécurité... Que sa vie ne sera plus menacé... Ca ne sert à rien d'en discuter je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

 _Voyant qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, Mikoto retourna auprès de son mari et eux aussi s'assit._

Voilà, voilà pour le premier chapitre, un peu long a démarré mais j'aime bien les détails, donc voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
